Origin Story: The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt
by The Battlemage Multi-Universe
Summary: Back in the Times of Greece, he was happy being the Guardian and Husband to Artemis. But now he feels like he is forced into the role. What happened along the way? What exactly is Allan? In this story, we explore his beginnings, and his thoughts. Hades, someone save us from his thoughts. Side Story to The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt
1. The End of My Childhood

Let me tell you a story about me. I ran through the forest, jumping through the trees. A few tears fell from my face, but I wiped them off and continued onwards. Well, I definitely looked like I was escaping from somewhere, don't I? Well I was. To explain why I was running, I need to tell you everything. I was the last of the Furtiouri Clan, a clan filled with Ninjas. Now, centuries ago, there were many Clans. They spanned across the continent of Asia. It was hard to not come across a Ninja Clan. We were nomadic people, always moving somewhere. Back then, life was hard. There no laws in this primitive land. It was killed or be killed. That, however, had been centuries ago. The Ninja Elders back then were fed up with the fighting and decided to band together to create the Ninja Consul. Now, the Ninjas are a peaceful people. The only hostility that was encountered was the big Event that every clan went to. The big Event was a festival where games were hosted to prove who is the best Ninja Clan.

Then came the Samurais. No one knew where they came actually came from. All we knew is that they came from out the sea. The Samurais killed every Ninja Clan they met. Not to say that we fought back. We killed ten people every time they killed one of us. Unfortunately, they had the superior numbers. Every month, a new shipment of new Samurais came from the sea. It was worse when we discovered that we had traitors within our mists. The Samurais knew how to act like us, how to dress like us, how to be like us. One Samurai infiltrated a Council meeting, and killed every single of the Ninja Elders. Without a clear leader, we had no chance. I was born during this chaos. My father was named Huo. I never knew my mother. Father told me, she was killed a couple days after my birth. It had been a terrible time. There used to be thousands of Ninja Clans. Now there were only one, the Furtiouri Clan.

Now there is none. We were attacked by the Samurais at night, and the last of the Ninjas were all brutally slaughtered. I hid under the boards of my bedroom floor, where my father had dug a hiding place. My father was always paranoid after Mother's death, and made several hiding places throughout the house. After I heard the footsteps of the enemies fade, I jumped out, and ran into my father's room. I was horrified by what I saw. My father's chest was slashed open and violated. All this organs spilled onto the bed. The worst of all, he was still alive.

"Father, hold on! Let me call the healers!" I said and I was prepared to jump out the window, before Father stopped me.

"Son, it's too late for me, for the Clan. I don't have enough time. Go to the weapon closet and take what you need and escape. Live for our Clan. Goodbye my son, and remember, I will always love you."

With his last words, he slowly closed his eyes, and his last breath escaped. My eyes stung with unshed tears as I gave prayers to the Gods of Olympus. My father was always the believer of the Western Gods, the greek Gods. I never really believed in them, but Father drilled the prayers into me. I prayed for Hades to lead my father into Elysium. I ran downstairs, and opened the closet. Following the myths, I slipped a small gold piece under his tongue, for entry into the Underworld. I grabbed my black suit and grabbed my twin katanas, with a few whetstones. I didn't know whether I will need to sharpen it. I filled a vest up with throwing stars and knifes, and grabbed a bag filled with cloth, iron, rope, and cooking supplies. I onto the roof and jumped onto the trees. Not a moment too soon too. The entire village went up in flames. I admit, I was scared and pissed a little. I ran away into the forest. Ran away to save myself. Ran away from the enemy. Ran away from the pain. I cried the entire way. My name is Allan, and I was the last of the Ninjas, and the thought scared me.

I never stopped. I kept on going until I couldn't run anymore, and my muscles burned. That's how I knew that I'm was safe. I was the best runner in my Clan, and no one could wish to beat me. Without warning, I feel my gaze blacken, and I fell down and slept on the ground due to pure exhaustion. I had a dream that night. In my dream, I was running through the same forest. I passed this old willow tree, that had red flowers and I turned right. I ran into a clearing after a few minutes. In the clearing, there is a temple that beckoned me to come. On the steps of the temple, three old women, with a ball of yarn, waved at me to come closer. I woke up.

After a light breakfast of berries that I forged, I continued on through the forest. I must not stop for my enemies could be close. My stomach rumbled. Berries were a good breakfast, but not fulfilling. I decided to stop and rest for a little. A black bear padded along, not far from me. It's been too long since I had bear meat. I must hunt it. I threw four stars at the bear and it started running away from me. I was not willing to let my meal go. I followed it deep into the forest and ended its pitiful existence with a quick swipe of my katana. Immediately, I began to skin the bear, cutting the meat into big pieces and wrapping them in the cloth I brought. After I was finished with the preparation, I glanced up and fell down. I was standing in front of the same widow tree in my dream. Like what the fuck? This had got to mean something.

Like in my dream, I turned right and continued running until I reached a clearing. It was the same clearing as in the dream. One small problem, there's no giant ass temple. My stomach rumbles again. I decided to eat the bear meat, and I walked around the clearing for firewood. Once I got the proper amount of firewood, I started a fire and roasted the beat meat. Before I began eating, I threw the two best pieces into the fire.

"I offer these sacrifices to Lady Hera, and Lord Hades. May you enjoy these."

I didn't like it, but my father did it everyday, and I followed. Habits are hard to break. Usually, I will only sacrifice to Lady Hera, who is my father's favorite goddess, but I decided to also sacrifice to Lord Hades. If the Greek Gods are real, then maybe this sacrifice will bring my father closer to Elysium. A small boy can hope at least.

After I ate my share in bear meat, I put the rest of the meat back in its cloth, and placed it in my bag. I took out rope and I sharpened the bits of iron into spikes with whetstones, and along the perimeter of the clearing, I walked around the clearing, setting up traps that would either kill the Samurais or at least hinder them so I could escape. I fell asleep, holding onto my twin katanas. Luckily, I had no dreams tonight, and slept peacefully in the clearing. But when I woke up, I was surprised. For some odd reason, I wasn't in the clearing that I slept in. Instead, I was in the temple that I seen in my dreams. Like what the hell is happening right now?

 **A/N Sorry about the short chapter. This isn't really a chapter, just a small prologue to introduce the main character. Again, I know I said this would be a oneshot, I decided last minute to include the entirely that is Allan. I'm also trying out a new writing style, hence the reason why this story seems a little different than my other writings. Updates will come faster now as I try to stay with a schedule. I will try to update this story on Wednesday only, while my other story, The Betrayed Guardian of the Hunt, will be updated on Monday, Friday, and Saturday. My FE story, The Guardian of the Fell Dragon, will be updated on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday! I will try my best to stay with this schedule! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Leave a review!**


	2. The Tales of a Battlemage

A/N time for reviews!

Nihal27 - Well judging on how my pen name is ThatDarkNinjaGuy, I hoped that I could include some form of someone as an Ninja, and I was like, you know? Allan should be a ninja, cause why not. I'm glad you enjoyed that!

Mike000 - I hope this chapter reached your expectations!

I was terrified. It's hard not to be, if you wake up in a place different to when you fell asleep. But there is no mistaking it, this was the temple in my dreams, only problem is, I never made it to the temple. Kinda woke up before I did. I decided to walk down the temple, slowly, looking for any traps. One could never be certain that a friendly god would help in escaping.

As I walked down the hallway of the temple, I glanced at the walls, and stopped. There were some kind of pictures, drawn pictures on the wall, symbolizing something. I decided to take a long hard look at what the fuck is happening. Unfortunately, the "story" started at the beginning, so I ran all the way back, to be met with a large panel of words. The words said, "WHERE IT ALL STARTED"

What the fuck does that mean? Suddenly, my sight blurs, and I am met with a vision of pure darkness.

"Once, there were no Battlemages in this world. In fact, the only universe who had the Battlemages was the beautiful Universe One, also known as the FE Universe. But to explore that world, we must learn what exactly is a Battlemage." A random female voice spoke in my head. The vision changes to a tall lanky dude, raising a bo staff above his head. The staff glows, as cavemen bow to the lanky dude. "Aliens invade the Earth of the FE Universe in it's early stages, and men, believing them to be gods, bowed to them. The aliens were a creative species, allowing them to make objects and orgaism from clay and magic. From them, the inhabitants were gifted pegasus, griffins, horses, livestock, and wyverns. They were taught how to cultivate, and how to live life to the fullest. Finally, before they left Earth, they gifted four humans to be the leaders. Each of them were gifted a staff, and an element to control. Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Dark. Later on, two dragons came to Earth, Naga, and Grima."

The vision changed as the said four elements formed before my very eyes, two dragons circling the four, one white and one black, and then the elements split and formed into countries. The voice continues on. "As centuries past, the four elements separated and created four countries. The Dark Battlemage created a country called Plegia, always shrouded by sandstorms. Across the sea, the fire Battlemage created a large continent, which is dubbed Valm. The Lightning Battlemage created a country in between those two, which is called Ylisse, while the final Battlemage, the wind Battlemage, created a small country to the north of Ylisse, called Regna Ferox. All lived happily, before the Dark Magic, consumed The Battlemage of Plegia. Grima, who longed for battle, blessed this Battlemage, and the world went to war. The three Battlemages, Lightning, Fire, and Wind, banded together to stop the war-crazed Dark Battlemage."

The countries disappeared, and four individuals are shown fighting against each other, cloaked with their respective elements, waving their staffs and magic circles appearing and disappearing. Suddenly, the Fire and Lightning Battlemages dropped down and dissolved. The voice had a somber tone to it. "The first to fall was the Fire Battlemage, hit with a soul-stealing spell."

My vision changed to the Fire Battlemage, as he fired a spell, while a dark beam hired him. The fire spell missed while I could see a blast mist appear from his mouth, and the soul raced to the Dark Battlemage, while the Fire Battlemage's body diseragrates. The voice continued. "The Lightning Battlemage was almost the next one to go, his arm evaporating as he shields the wind Battlemage from an attack. He still survived due to a spell by the wind Battlemage."

My vision changed just in time to see the Dark Battlemage throw a dark axe directly to a chained up Wind Battlemage. With a shout, the Lightning Battlemage runs and blocks the axe. The axe goes through his right arm, and the right arm evaporates. The Wind Battlemage immediately whispers a spell, as metal formed around the Lightning Battlemage's bleeding stub, and formed a right arm. The Lightning Battlemage flexed his metal arm, then charges in. "Unfortunately for the Lightning Battlemage, he dies in the next hour. The axe was a special axe that implanted a virus that made its way into his brain and ate it."

The Lighting Battlemage froze mid spell, and fell over, dead. The unformed spell exploded in his hand, evaporating his body, and destroying the Dark Battlemage, who stood too close. Only the metal arm was left. "The only one who was left was the Wind Battlemage. The Wind Battlemage travelled to Ylisse, and created temples for the deceased Battlemages."

Time began to speed up, as thousands of people started moving on the big map. "Centuries later, a boy named Allan stumbled into the temples and became the Lightning Battlemage. The Fire and Dark Staffs were lost due to bandits. He began to travel the world, looking for the rest. He encountered a female by the name Robin, and together they explored the countries. Allan got into a fight with the fire Battlemage, who was a bandit. The Fire Battlemage died, and Allan fused the two staffs together. A year later, he met up with a lord, going by the name Chrom. Allan and Robin joined his military and gone through three wars with them. Chrom's older sister, the Wind Battlemage, died in the first war, giving Allan the third staff, which he gloomily fused the staff into his own. Robin married Chrom, while Allan married two other females. During the third and last war, Grima rose."

A large black dragon appears over the map, and a blimp on the map raced towards it. "On the back of Grima, the Dark Battlemage lost her life, battling Allan, and he fused the final staff into his. With this staff, he banished Grima. The energies that were left after Grima was banished fused into the staff, and copies of the staff were created. The staffs were then transported to different universes. Only the Allan's of each Universe can use this Staff."

My sight blurred again and I found myself standing at the other side of the hallway. The pictures on the wall were the ones that I saw in my trance. I sat down, trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Apparently an person in another Universe who shared my name and build, was a "Battlemage", a mage that was created by aliens. It must have been that bear that I ate. Note to self: Don't eat bear before sleeping.

Suddenly, a voice floated over.

"Hello Allan. Welcome to your destiny. Please step forward to receive your staff and training."

A white magic circle appeared in front of me.

"If you do not step in, you will be killed, since we do not accept any wimps." The voice said. Looking behind me, I saw a wall of spikes racing towards me. Fuck it, I'm not going to die. I stepped into the magic circle, and white filled my vision.

A/N And the new chapter is up guys! How did you like this chapter? My life has been going up and down, and I haven't really know what to do with anything. So my plan is to continue on with the schedule that I put up, and I set up an twitter for you guys. It is DarkNinjaGuy, and on there, I will post any updates, comments, or anything that I thought you guys would need to know. Maybe, if one of my stories are finished, I would start on doing prompts that you guys would suggest. Anyways leave a review and I hope that you enjoyed this small chapter! I will try to write bigger chapters next time!


	3. Sorry!

Yea, I kinda realized that I haven't updated in over three months.

Sorry about that...

This isn't really a story update to be exact, but I wanted to inform you all that I have not discontinued my account or my stories as some of you have asked. It has just been rough for these past months, but hey, now I have some free time on my hands! I haven't written much of the next chapter, but I expect it to come up in this week or early next week. Thank you for those who has still been waiting for an update, I hope I won't disappoint. The new chapter will replace this Author's note.

Happy Holidays!

The Battlemage Multi-Universe


End file.
